Machines and manufacturing or production environments may include switches that control various operations. A switch may be maintained in a particular position, e.g., an unactivated position, until an event occurs that requires activation of (e.g., turning-on) the switch. However, in some cases, the switch could be inadvertently activated, thus starting an operation unintentionally, or deactivate, stopping an operation unintentionally. It is thus desirable to prevent accidental operation of such a switch.
To prevent accidental operation of a switch during manufacturing, wiring to the switch may be removed or disconnected. In this manner, even if the switch is accidently activated (e.g., turned on), an electric circuit controlled by the switch would not become operational because current would not be discharged to the circuit. Wires can be reconnected later to make the switch operational again. However, disconnecting the wires and reconnecting them later may cause problems.
Disconnecting and reconnecting wires may cause damage to connector pins in the switch. Further, when the wires are reconnected, testing (e.g., electrostatic discharge testing) may be required to ensure operational safety of the switch and comply with regulations. Functional testing may also be required for the wires. A certified electrician may be required to reconnect the wires when they are disconnected. It is thus desirable to prevent accidental operation of the switch without disconnecting and reconnecting wiring to the switch.